The main role of this MRS preclinical project will be to provide imaging basis of pharmacotherapy based on genetic components of the subjects through 1) standardized MRS imaging analysis using mice models, which reflects DSM-IV criteria for alcoholism, 2) advanced neurochemical characterization of mice brain using a newly developed glutamate sensor, which could be criteria for clinically relevant endophenotypes of alcoholism. As a long-term goal, we will develop a research paradigm for a non-invasive imaging analysis using humanized mice models such as knockin mice of human genes, which will lead us to develop a clinical paradigm for personalized treatment in P50 phase.